


When Your Demon Butler Gives Up On You

by Roturier



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive discovers Pinterest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roturier/pseuds/Roturier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel picks up a Biro and gets creative (derivative?)... and perhaps a little wistful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Demon Butler Gives Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> There's a nifty little poster making the rounds of Tumblr, Pinterest, the brokenhearted and those who go in for motivational posters, about how to tell when a girl who's been hovering around wishing you'd notice she worships at you feet, has finally given up on you, and I pictured Ciel reading it, at some point after the last episode of the first two seasons of Black Butler. I imagined him going puce-in-the-face at how familiar it felt, slightly creeped out at how similar his own situation was to this commentary on love gone wrong, now that he realises how Sebastian is going to be treating him from here on in--and sorry, but for all that I disliked season two, I can not get enough of stories dealing with the sticky aftermath, no matter which way they decide to play it.
> 
> Anyway, join me in imagining Ciel writing this... yesterday perhaps.

When your demon butler gives up on your soul:

 He will no longer strive to catch your eye.

He will no longer race his own best time to answer your summons.

He'll still fight for you... probably. He'll keep you guessing, though. And if he does, you'll be able to see it's his own pride in his perfect record with contracts motivating him and not you or your anything any longer.

He won't try to keep the conversation going with clever repartee and suggestive jokes, or tease you about your dancing or how experienced you are at getting abducted.

You won't see that jealous fire flare up in his eyes when others fawn and flatter you.

He will develop a life of his own. Or re-develop his old one.

 He will no longer care if you are upset, ill, cold or weary. He will not bring you treats and snacks unless prodded with orders or insults.

If you are difficult or unreasonable he will simply walk away. He will no longer feel obligated to put up with your entitled bullshit just because you were once an earl.

His mind will be somewhere else. His heart, if he ever had one, will be out of your reach.

 And you will miss it, miss him, miss the way you could always rely on his support and wish you knew a way to repair the situation, wish to make things right. You'll wish you could enlist his help as you used to when you were a team. Wish you were back in the days when he cared for your every need, attentive like a new lover. But he is gone. He is gone, and if you care for him at all, you will let him go.

 

 


End file.
